An active matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) panel has many applications in the 3D display field, virtual reality (VR), etc. because of its fast response, ultra-thin, ultra-light, and colorful colors. However, in the AMOLED pixel circuit, the OLED current (Ioled) is not linearly related to Vgs and Vth of the driving TFT, and the Vth of the driving TFT may drift over time, resulting in a change in the Ioled, and an overall uneven brightness of the AMOLED panel.
There are many kinds of driving methods to reduce or solve the influence of the Vth drift of the driving TFT. In the prior art, the analog driving methods that uses internal or external compensating circuits for pixels are adopted, but this method is more complicated, and how to simply and efficiently solve the Vth drift of driving TFT over time is a hot issue that is researched by those skilled in the art.